


2. i believe in horizons now

by llyfrgell (coloredlights)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlights/pseuds/llyfrgell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*title from "Rearrange Beds" - An Horse<br/>*image (DC at night) by mkcoulter</p></blockquote>





	2. i believe in horizons now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).



It’s five o’clock on a Friday, and the team’s motivation has clearly left the building.  They haven’t had a case in a few days, which is great in the way that fewer dead bodies are always great, but they all get a little twitchy when they’ve spent that much time catching up on paperwork.

In the bullpen, Reid is crafting something (possibly a TIE fighter) out of paperclips and rubber bands.  Morgan’s got his chair leaned back, feet resting on his desk, a grin on his face as he watches Reid’s hands fly around his desk.  Prentiss seems to be the only one still firing on all cylinders – her head is bent over a stack of papers and her pen is scratching across them.

JJ’s supposed to be doing something about the piles of manila folders on her desk – it was her end-of-the-week goal – but mostly she’s watching the others through her office window, idly considering throwing something (possibly Reid’s TIE fighter) at Emily, and putting together a mental list of what she needs to do before her parents arrive that evening.

Hotch pokes his head around the doorframe.  “JJ, are you…somehow I don’t think you’re busy.”  He cracks a slight smile.

“You caught me.  Did you need something?”

“Actually, I wanted to ask a favor.  It’s not about work.”

“You know I’ll help if I can.”  Something about his stoic expression looks different, like this is a request he doesn’t want to make.

“I’m supposed to be leaving tonight to speak at that conference in St. Louis tomorrow,” he pauses and JJ nods her awareness, “and Haley’s sister was going to take Jack, but she’s come down with the flu, so not only does she not want to give it to him, she’s in no shape to chase a four-year-old for 24 hours.”  JJ makes a sympathetic face, and he continues, “I really hate to ask, but could you possibly watch him tonight?  I’ll be back by 4pm tomorrow.”

JJ starts to nod, but then she remembers.  “Oh, Hotch, I’m so sorry – my parents are getting into town tonight and they’re staying at my place to spend time with Henry, and I just don’t have the space.”

“Of course, I understand.  I’ll tell the organizers I can’t make it to the conference.”  He turns to leave but she holds up a finger, indicating ‘wait.’  _There’s got to be a way_, she thinks.  _He’s started saying her name without flinching – we don’t need any setbacks now_.

Her eyes light up.  “Hotch, why don’t you ask Emily?”

“Emily?”  His look is as quizzical as his tone.

“Just a thought,” she says, but her expression says ‘think about it.’

She looks up a few minutes later, from the organizing she’s finally begun, and sees Hotch talking to Emily, whose face changes from surprised to puzzled to hesitantly thrilled as JJ watches.  With a smile, she turns back to the manila folders.

 ******************

Hotch, standing at Emily’s door, is perhaps more tentative than she’s ever seen him.  Jake is shy too, clinging to his dad’s leg, but it’s less

out of character for him.  Emily grins at him and he automatically grins back, and she can see some of the tension leave Hotch’s shoulders.  She gestures and they come in.

 ******************

On Monday morning, Emily’s still smiling, mostly when she thinks no one’s looking – almost like she can’t control it, or like it’s too hard to keep it suppressed.  JJ’s heart hurts, and she thinks back to the plane, something like years ago now.

_I can see it.  You…kids…_

Maybe one of these days she can get Emily, stubborn Emily, to listen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *title from "Rearrange Beds" - An Horse  
> *image (DC at night) by mkcoulter


End file.
